1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articles of clothing. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for modifying a garment or an article of clothing wherein a shirt, blouse, dress or other article of clothing can be modified at any selected location of the garment or article of clothing by placing a disk or button behind the fabric of the article of clothing, encapsulating or twisting the button or disk, then pushing the button or disk with the layer of fabric through a second layer of clothing for the same article and then a central elongated opening of a collar or receiver. The collar or receiver then retains the button and the article of clothing in a position that produces a gathering of fabric to a viewer.
2. General Background of the Invention
Clasps, fasteners, clips have been used to engage, grip or attach to fabric. The following table lists examples of such patented constructions.
TABLEPat. No.TitleDate of Patent1,828,041GARTER CONSTRUCTIONOct. 20, 19312,302,341CLASPNov. 17, 19422,983,009COVERED BUTTONMay 9, 19613,879,808REMOVABLE GARMENT BUTTONApr. 29, 19753,908,236TUFTING BUTTONSep. 30, 19754,167,053FABRIC-COVERED BUTTON AND THE Sep. 11, 1979METHOD FOR FABRICATING SAME4,175,305CLIP FOR GRIPPING FABRIC ORNov. 27, 1979THE LIKE4,198,733FABRIC COVERED BUTTONApr. 22, 19804,308,647CLIP FOR GRIPPING FABRIC ORJan. 5, 1982THE LAKE4,387,488FABRIC-COVERED BUTTONJun. 14, 19834,654,934COVERED BUTTONApr. 7, 1987